1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to esters of vinylcarboxylic acids and their use as monomers which can be polymerized or copolymerized with other monomers.
2. Description of the Background
A large number of monomers polymerizable by radical polymerization are presently available. For example, derivatives of acrylic acid and methacrylic acid, particularly the esters of these acids, play an important role in the polymer manufacturing industry. Thus, with methyl methacrylate in particular, a whole class of plastics has been developed which has found extensive application in many areas of technology and industry. See R. Vieweg and F. Esser, 1975, "Kunststoff-Handbuch, Band IX, Polymethacrylat", pub. C Hanser Verlag. In addition to methyl methacrylate, mumerous other acrylic and methacrylic based compounds serve as monomeric starting compounds for polymers and copolymers. See J. Brandrup and E. H. Immergut, 1975, "Polymer Handbook, 2nd Ed.", pub. Wiley Interscience.
The properties of the polymers prepared are, of course, influenced by the choice of monomers and by the method of polymerization. However, despite the already existing classes of polymers, a need continues to exist for new polymers which are easily produced and which have particular utilities because of their molecular structure. For example, at present a strong need exists for polymers which have properties which befit a use as a dental material. However, in general, a need also continues to exist for new monomers and the polymers derived therefrom which are better adapted to specific requirements profiles for plastics than monomers and polymers already on the market.